Amor mío, soy feliz, porque tu eres feliz
by jennysrose
Summary: Susana,cree tenerlo todo al lado de Terry,,¿Puede perdonarlo todo? chequen si eso es posible, se puede resignar a quedarse con lo poco que le da Terry?Reviews
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER MINI FIC, YA QUE AL LEER Y ENCONTRA ESTA BONITA PAGINA, PUES HECHE A VOLAR UN POQUITO MI IMAGINACION, ESPERO ENTRETENERLES UN RATITO, Y SE VALEN LOS REVIEWS. COMO SABEN PUES NO SOY AUTORA DE LOS PERSONAJES PERO MI IMAGINACION VUELA CON ELLOS.

Lo que estoy presentando es una manera en que Susana ha vivido realmente, a lado de Terry, pero mejor que ella nos cuente.

Capitulo 1.

¡Que lentos han sido todos estos meses!, Dios, algun dia tendre la felicidad que núnca he logrado tener!?.... TERRY,AMOR MIO, POR QUE? POR QUE TENGO TU CUERPO A MI LADO Y TU CORAZON LO TIENE ELLA AUN?  
pensaba Susana...........mientras lloraba en silencio, acostada esperando a su "novio" pues aun no se casaban, ya habian pasado varios meses y el solamente una vez le habia mensionado la propuesta de casarse, pero nada en forma, a si que........

La vida de Susana era sumamente monotona y fria al lado de Terry, entonces, veamos que piensa Susana al recordar su vida desde el dia en que Candy se fue.

Yo me encontraba en la silla de ruedas cuando vi al amor de mi vida, que miraba en la ventana, y no se atrevia a mirarme...solo Dios sabe lo que senti en ese momento, me dolio verlo asi, que no pude resistir decirle que fuera a alcanzarla, sí, lo recuerdo bien....

...-**_Terry!, aun puedes alcanzarla, si quieres, no, no quiero hacerte sufrir por mi egoismo_**-

cuando en ese momento él me miro, y en sus ojos vi muy en el fondo de su ser, sí , vi una tristeza inmensamente clavada en su alma, un dolor que nunca crei que yo fuera a provocar, yo lo amaba, yo lo amo, y me duele ser la causa de su dolor, fue entonces que el me dijo......

...-**_me he decidido..por ti_**...esas palabras eran exactamente los que mis oidos querian escuchar, aunque sus palabras fueron forzadas, yo, me sentia la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, y no me importo el sufrimiento de él, y mucho menos el de ella, ..... , ella, ella! Ella!,(arrugando con las manos la cobija que la cubria en la cama) en ese momento me senti tan agradecida con ella, porque me habia puesto practicamente en los brazos de Terry,asi como si nada, sin haber luchado por su amor, pero ahora se, que no tenia por que luchar por el, si siempre lo ha tenido, ella siempre ha ganado.

En ese momento pense,- lo dejó , lo dejó para mi, no lo ama, asi tan facil lo abandono ,- imaginaba que simplemente Terry haria por olvidarla, pues se sentiría traicionado, abandonado, solo, se sentiria no amado, entonces, quien estaria ahi, para amarlo, comprenderlo, y entregandole la vida entera? yo, Susana Marlowe, y no ella...

..Pero que facil fue imaginarlo, que facil, era planear el dia siguiente de esa noche, pues esas fueron sus unicas palabras, me he decidido, por ti,trataba de leer lo que tenia en su mente, en su corazon, y lo unico que vi, fue dolor, y sufrimiento, y una carga, si, yo lo vi, pero no quize saber mas, y me prometi de no querer saber lo que el realmente queria, no me importo ya lo que el queria, y siempre ha sido asi, se que el esta con ella en corazon y pensamiento,pero no quiero aceptarlo, simplemente no, y sueño todos los dias, en que llega el momento en que el se enamora de mi, sueño que me vuelvo lo mas importante de su vida, que soy la mujer mas hermosa, y que el me ama con pasion y me hace suya, si, sueño que me entrego a el con todo el amor que tengo dentro de mi para el,y esto...ja, lo sueño desde el primer dia en que lo vi.

¡Si Terry, te amo con locura, quiero besarte, abrazarte, sentir tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu aliento, quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero ser tuya por siempre...quiero que me ames,quiero que me desees,(quebrandose la voz y con lagrimas brotando), como la deseas a ella!, pues nunca ignore que los meses que desapareciste, la fuiste a buscar,se que estuviste cerca de ella; antes de tu partida, tu cambio fue radical, dejaste de ir al teatro, ivas de vez en cuando, ya no actuabas igual, te rehusabas a salir conmigo, siempre decias que estabas canzado, que querias un momento de paz, y cuando venias a verme, estabas callado, nunca aceptaste las cenas que te preparaba con tanto amor, con ayuda de la criada y de mi madre, nunca me regalaste una sonrisa de amor, siempre como de una conocida, solamente, tu aspecto fue decayendo; cuando te conoci, no fumabas y se muy bien por qué, recuerdo que en esos dias mientras estabas una hora conmigo te acababas cerca de cinco o seis cigarrillos, y no decias nada, solo me preguntabas, como me sentia?,....

**_-Necesitas algo Susana?-_**

**_- Si Terry, te necesito a ti?-_**

**_-Susana estoy hablando enserio!!_**

**-Yo tambien Terry, necesito de ti, de tu am.. **(interrumpida por Terry**)-Susana, en verdad lo siento, dame tiempo, aun estoy confundido, y tengo mucha presion en el teatro, solo quiero que me des tiempo, por favor, no me presiones, tu sabes que te estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi, y te quiero mucho, pero por ahora me interesa tu bienestar, que no te falte nada.**

-**_Si Terry, lo siento, gracias por preocuparte por mi_**, mientras yo te decia esto, tu solo recargabas tus codos en tus rodillas sentado en una silla del comedor, y te pasabas tus manos por tu cabello, mientras me impregnaba de tu aroma, con eso era feliz, de que era yo quien disfrutaba de tu olor y solamente yo, y no ella, y nadie mas.

Porque me volvias loca, loca con tu mirada, con tus labios, con tu cabello, con tu porte de principe,y me hacia tonta al verte tan indiferente, pues siempre me ha dado miedo de volverte a reclamar que me ames,si,

desde esa vez que lo hize, aquel dia en que te dije....

.... **_Terry, mi amor, espero que este dia sea un dia inolvidable para los dos! Hoy, es 31 de diciembre, y cumplimos un año de estar juntos mi amado_ _Terry!- _**Tu venias con unas cuantas copas en tu ser, y yo tan ingenua, crei que eso estaria a mi favor, pues...recuerdo que me deshize el moño que adornaba mi cabeza dejando suelto mi cabello y comenze a desabrocharme el vestido, mientras tu me mirabas, como núnca pense que lo harias, como si me desearas, como si estuvieras viviendo la situacion mas erótica de tu vida, descubri parte de mi pecho, sin dejarte a la imaginacion nada, acerque mi silla en donde tu estabas y tome tu mano, y la posee sobre mi, tu aceptaste con una mirada espectadora, te acercaste y rozaste tus labios con los mios, pero......te levantaste de pronto y con fuerza, que la silla en la que estabas sentado cayo rompiendose del respaldo, y me gritaste como nunca lo habias hecho....

**_-En tu vida te atrevas a hacer eso otra vez Susana!!!!, no lo entiendes yo amo a Caaandyyy, entiendes?, a Can.....- Basta_**!- se escucho la voz de mi madre,-**_ ¡no le grite a si a mi hija y no mencione ese nombre en esta casa!!!_**

**_-Vaya, vaya, lo que faltaba, la madre abnegada sale a defender a su hija en el mejor momento, por favor señora, que no le basta con que su hija se me ofrezca para tratar de atarme más a ella?, o que, creia que yo caeria en esa susia trampa!!, mi pecosa, entiendanlo bieeeen, las dos, miii pecosa es una daamaaa, y jamas caeria tan bajo para retener a un hombre, ella no necesita de esto por que me tiene ami, entienden AAA MIIIIIII!!!!!!!_**

-Saliste corriendo de mi casa llorando, con tal desesperacion que no alcanzaste a escuchar cuando te grite.....

**_...-TEEERRRYYYYYYY!!!!! Perdoname por favor-_**

**_-Susana, hija, no te pongas a si!!!_**

**-Madre dejame sooola!!! tu plan fue lo mas vil que pude haber hecho, vete! vete de mi vista madre!!-**mientras lloraba como nunca habia llorado, me senti tan sucia, tan baja que.... despues de varios dias, senti como el invierno me quemaba hasta los huesos, por tu ausencia, te busque en tu departamento, en el teatro nadie sabia de ti,,,fueron semanas de angustia porque estaba aterrorizada creyendo que te habias ido con ella, si, con ella, lo sentia dentro de mi, en ese entonces preferiria verte muerto, antes que con ella, y deseaba que me dijeran que habian hallado tu cuerpo sin vida, y asi yo tambien me arrancaria la vida para ir donde tu estuvieras, pero no**.**

Despues de un tiempo el invierno habia sesado, y volviste, tan delgado, pálido, sin haberte bañado en algunos dias, tu barba crecida y tu cabello despeinado, pero aun asi cuando entraste en el teatro, pidiendo que Robert te perdonara y que querias regresar a tu papel de Romeo, yo te vi como el hombre mas hermoso sobre la tierra, todos asombrados por tu aspecto y tu regreso, preguntaban, en donde estuviste, por que habias desaparecido,solo me miraste con una sonrisa y me pediste que te esperara en tu camerino, yo estuve ahi como me lo pediste, imaginando que era lo que me dirias,estaba preparandome para impedirte que me dijeras que te irias con ella, cuando despues de una hora entraste y me miraste fijamente al cerrar la puerta con seguro, y....

.....**_Susana, yo...no quise lastimarte ni mucho menos ofenderte, se que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por que me amas, pero.... quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido, y quiero que me perdones, tambien quiero decirte que, siempre estaré aqui para lo que me necesites, que cuentas conmigo, pero mi situación hacia ti no cambia, quiero que lo entiendas si?._**

Yo era la mujer mas feliz del mundo por el solo hecho de tenerte frente a mi otra vez, yo sabia que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para tenerte entre mis brazos, y con el tiempo escuchar de tus labios que me amas, te abrazé con todas mis fuerzas , y lloré en tu hombro, -**_ Terry, mi Terry, senti morirme Terry! No vuelvas a dejarme!- _**pero tu no dijiste nada, solo me miraste y me besaste en la frente, si, el primer beso que senti de tus labios en mi piel, y no me importó que solo fuera en la frente, para mi era un gran comienzo.

Despues de eso note un cambio en tu persona, comenzaste a ir al teatro y repasabas tus lineas como núnca, actuabas como jamás lo habías hecho, y estabas mas guapo que núnca, te hacias mas responsable de mi, me llevaste a un hospital donde me darian tratamiento y me prepararian para una protesis,, tu triunfo en el teatro fue espectacular en el primer dia de actuación despues de tu regreso y claro, no podia faltar la prensa, tomandote fotos por todos lados, entrevistandote, todos te adoraban, núnca diste una declaracion de tu vida personal ni de nuestra relación, pero no falta el reportero que habla de más y al otro dia en un periódico salio tu foto y la nota de que habias vuelto al teatro, y a tu novia, y que nos veiamos muy felices porque estabamos esperando fijar la fecha de nuestro matrimonio, yo era feliz imaginando que ella tal vez lo leeria, y que definitivamente se olvidaria de ti, me sentia radiante, feliz, entonces llegaste tu, me saludaste me besaste en la mejilla, y me tomaste de la mano y me preguntaste que que me tenia tan contenta?, te enseñe el encabezado y te dije...

**_-Mira mi vida!!! Anuncian tu éxito, tu actuación estuvo esplendida, y todo america se esta enterando de tu regreso, estoy tan Feliz por ti!!_**

-**_Si claro, todo america se esta enterando de mi triunfal regreso!-_**tu mirabas el piso, tenias la pierna derecha recargada en la izquierda, con tu tobillo encima de tu rodilla y comenzaste a mover tu pie rapidamente, pero tratabas de disimular tu nerviosismo y procedimos a desayunar, yo estaba tan contenta porque te gustaba lo que te cocinaba, imaginando que no tardaria el tiempo en que asi fuera todos los dias, que yo te preparara el desayuno y te viera ir a trabajar, tal vez yo me quedaria cuidando a nuestro hijo, porque mi hijo ya tenia forma en mi mente, seria como tu, igual que tu, con esa hermosura, que pareceria un angel, ya lo veia en mis brazos y tu junto ami como el padre mas feliz y orgulloso de tener un Grandchester digno de serlo, por el simple hecho de ser tu hijo, nuestro hijo.

Todo transcurria muy bien, al menos para mi,hasta que un dia....

**_-Hola Susana! que tal tu dia_**!- yo notaba lo hipócrita de esas palabras, si de quien mas, de Karen Claise.

-**_Hola Karen! muy bien y el tuyo? me imagino que muy bien porque al fin pudiste tener tu actuacion estelar despues de haber esperado muchisimos meses verdad, y dime, que se siente que ahora si sepan que existes?-_**no se por qué pero me sentí tan bien en ese momento en decirle algo que la molestara, sabia que eso le doleria pero no contaba con que....

**_....Ja ja ja jaja, aaaaayyyy mi pobre Susana, la indefensa e inutil de Susana, a quien crees que engañas tratando de aparentar fuerza e ironía? o haciendote la mosquita muerta?,por favor, como se nota que mueres de envidia por que tu no sales en los encabezados, en las revistas, en los afiches, en la caaartelera,jajajajaja_**

**_- Eso no me importa Karen, lo que verdaderamente me importa, lo tengo ya conmigo!_**

**__ Por favor Susana, eso ni tu te la crees! AAAAyyyy pobre Susy_**

**_- Por que me dices eso Karen?_**

**_- De verdad estas segura que lo tienes?, no lo creo, eres tan ingenua Susanita, que no te das cuenta en verdad que pasa y que ha pasado desde que Grandchester volvio!_**

**- A que te refieres Karen!**

**_-Susana todo esta mas claro que el agua! aaay Susana, Sabes por que Terry es lo que es ahora?_**

... Me imaginaba que era por ella..

**__¡¡porque Candy, le dio la fortaleza que el necesitaba, le dio su ejemplo, le dio todo sin que ella lo supiera o se diera cuenta, Terry la vio, la vio fortalecida, con ganas de vivir, y eso Candy no lo sabe, y no estuvo con ella, simplemente Candy es todo para el y el haria cualquier cosa por ella!!_**.

Senti morir con sus palabras, en verdad esa mujer sabia por donde lastimarme, matarmee!!

con lagrimas en los ojos le pregunte como sabia todo eso, y ella me contesto que el se habia desahogado con ella cuando recien volvio, estaba tan feliz de haberla visto, radiante, contenta, y que ella estuviera cumpliendo la promesa que se habian hecho, no se que promesa, pero me imagino que es.

-**_AAH, y te advierto Susy, que tu queridito es tan sorprendente que en cualquier dia se aburre de ti, y va en busca de su bella dama, Escuchaste?, bella dama_**

mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia mi decia**_,-¡ Candy es toda una mujer y Grandchester es un tonto si no la recupera......!_**

**_Continuará....._**

Aqui tienen mi humilde aporte, pues es primera vez que echo a volar mi imaginacion, ya le traia yo ganas a Susana y queria verla sufrir por todo lo que Candy a llorado, ya era justo no creen? bueno espero sus comentarios, y su ayuda en lo ke me kieran ayudar sera bienvenido, GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-**_Grandchester es un tonto si no la recupera.......!!!_**

Desde ese momento, cuando Karen se fué , sentí una punzada en mi pecho, y sentí un nudo en la garganta, comenzé a sudar frío, y tuve un dolor en el estomago, casi la misma sensación que tuve cuando me enteré que habia perdido mi pierna,y aunque no he podido superarlo, me lastima mas pensar que....... no sé por qué desde ese día me senti tan insegura, pero....el simple hecho de imaginar que lo pudiera perder, me deprimi algunas semanas, y aunque Terry se mostraba amable, cariñoso, y todo un caballero, era para mi, tan gratificante que por lo menos estuviera presente en su vida, pero era lacerante comenzar a creer, que no lograria nada mas para mi; y hubiera querido regresar el tiempo y componerlo a mi modo, a mi gusto, y hacer que él núnca la hubiera conocido, y estoy segura que de haber sido asi , me amaria a mi, como la ama a ella.

.....Una mañana desperté, me acomodé como pude, y me di cuenta que era un dia muy soleado porque pude verlo tras las cortinas de mi ventana, enfrente de mi cuarto se alcanzaban a azomar unos pinos a lo lejos, y hacian un contraste muy hermoso con el azul del cielo, no se por qué ese día me sentía un poco mejor después de mi encuentro con Karen, pues la compañia del teatro mantuvo ocupados por casi tres semanas desde la mañana hasta que terminaba la función de la noche, a todos los actores y... pues solo me visitabas algunos minutos, pero eran minutos en los que yo recuperaba mis fuerzas y mis ganas de vivir, porque tu siempre fuiste tan cariñoso conmigo,que poco a poco olvidaba mis miedos; Terry!, si tu supieras lo que lograbas en mí , con tu sola presencia sentia que estaba cerca del cielo, tus hermosos ojos, tu enigmática sonrisa, porque no se si cuando sonreias, era de amor o de solo cariño, pero era tan hermoso recibirlas, solo por el hecho de ser tuyas.

Dias después,, mi madre entró a mi cuarto una mañana, y me dijo muy alborotada.....

**_..-Susana!!, hija!!, mira lo que te traigo!!!_**

**_-Madre!! Qué te pasa, por qué estas tan angustiada?_**

_-** Hija, no se por qué presiento que este será un buen dia para ti!!**_

**_- Por qué lo dices mamá ?_**

_Mi madre dudó un poco y enseguida me contestó ..._

_- **Pues mira!!- y me entregó un sobre blanco que decia:**_

**_...Para Susy......_**

Sentí que las manos me temblaban al ver tu letra, me la acerque a mi pecho mientras miraba a mi madre, yo tenia los ojos tan abiertos de la emoción, y mi corazón latía mas rápido, mi madre cruzaba los dedos y me miraba espectante, yo no sabía que hacer, que pensar!!, me llevé el sobre a la nariz y pude percibir tu perfume, era poco perceptible, pero me confirmo que en verdad venia de ti, sii!!!, una carta tuya, no sabia su contenido pero... era la primera vez que me escribias algo, enseguida tocó a la puerta la criada y le permitimos el paso, y cual fue mi sorpresa!, traia un ramo de rosas rojas, muy hermosas y me dijo**..**

**_... Señorita Susana, acaban de llegar estas rosas para usted!, aah y con este sobre_**...

Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando mi madre se lo arrevató y lo abrió , poniendo cara de asombro y de alegría..

-**_ Susy!!, Te lo dije!!, hoy es un buen dia para ti!!!!_**

**_-Mamá , el sobre era para mí y..._**

..pero a mi no me importó el hecho de que mi madre lo abriera y lo leyera, yo no sabía que sentir, cuando Terry me llevaba flores al hospital, nunca me las dió con entusiasmo, y los dias consecutivos a eso, pues eran las mismas y con un semblante triste.

El sobre decia,"PARA LA MUJER MAS LINDA Y NOBLE" TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER- yo no sabia si llorar o reir, pues sentía que mi vida a tu lado seria como siempre soñé .

**_-Da lo mismo hija!!!, Leilani, preparale el baño a mi hija, y encargate de que luzca radiante!!!_**

**_- si señora!, señorita! con su permiso_**

**_- Hay hija, sabia que terminarias por conquistarlo!!, pero, qué dice la carta?_**

**_-Supongo que esta vez me dejarás a mi abrirla!!_**

Mis manos sudaban, ya el sobre lo sentía un poco húmedo y medio arrugadito, comenzé a romperle el costado y a sacar su contenido, al desdoblar el papel...

**...Querida Susana, en estos dias que he vivido contigo, el tiempo que mi trabajo me ha permitido, me he sentido muy bien por lograr mis objetivos, y por eso ahora te quiero hacer participe de uno de mis logros, quiero darte una sorpresa esta tarde antes de la función, y espero que aceptes acompañarme a comer, pasar por ti a las 2:30 .**

**Con cariño: Terry Grandchester**.

Aunque fue muy corto el texto, yo no lograba controlar mi emoción y los nervios, todo lo veia esplendido a partir de ese momento, y en cuanto mi madre salió del cuarto, tomé el espejo que tenia en mi buró , y miré mi rostro, comenzando a imaginar que pasaría en aquella tarde.

....Me veía hermosa, radiante sentada frente a ti....(suspiraba)....Tu , tan guapo como siempre, no le pedias nada a la naturaleza ni a la belleza porque tu tenias todo, vestias de smoking negro, tu cabello bien arreglado, el toque que te caracterizaba, tus ojos, tu mirada penetrante, y enigmatica como tu sonrisa, y yo, tan enamorada, dispuesta a ti, y a todo lo que me dijeras, todo para mi eran ordenes, queria ser tu mujer, tu esclava, todo, con tal de estar siempre asi contigo; me mirabas serio pero a la vez con ahínco, y yo temblaba dentro de mi ser, tomaste mi mano con gran delicadeza, todo el ambiente del restaurant era de lo mas elegante, colgaban cortinas doradas, las mesas con manteles blancos, adornadas con floreros de porcelana que guardaban los tallos de las rosas rojas, amarillas y blancas que hacian el ambiente mas hermoso, porque el aroma hacia que cualquier persona se embriagara de su olor, las palmeras en medio del restaurant hacian contraste con lo amarillo dorado del salón, pero nada de eso importaba para mi, tanto como que me tomaras de la mano asi como lo hiciste, depronto te vi sacar una cajita roja de terciopelo, lo abriste, era un anillo!!, de oro con un corazón que sostenia un pequeño rubi, me lo pusiste en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y cuando estabas a punto de besarme desperté de mi sueño......

**_-Señorita Susana! Puedo pasar? el baño ya esta listo!!!...._**

Ya estaba lista, solo esperaba sentada en un sillón, mirando el reloj de pared de péndulo, de caoba con vidrios biscelados, para mi, verlo, era como si los minutos fueran horas, pues marcaban las manecillas que ya se acercaba la hora en que Terry tendria que pasar por mi. Pero llegó el momento,entraste y lucias espampanante, con esa camisa blanca , pantalón negro,y un pequeño portafolios, que te caracterizaba,yo, no sabia que decirte, lo único que se me ocurrió decirte como siempre Terry! y como todo un caballero,... me ayudaste a sentarme en mi silla de ruedas, y solo dijiste Hola Susy!, tu mirada era un poco diferente, ya no sabia si era de tristeza o de nostalgia, o no sé , pero creo que pude imaginarlo.

Estando en el restaurant, que fue muy diferente a como lo imaginé , tenias muy buen gusto, pero era sencillo, no podia entender como alguien como tu fuera sencillo, y eso me gustó mucho, pues no eras arrogante como te habia conocido, y fuiste muy amable.

Ya habiamos pedido el menú , en esta ocasión, no habia velas, ni cortinas doradas, era un lugar muy fresco, y juvenil, habia un silencio incómodo, entre tu y yo mientras al fondo habia un joven que interpretaba en el piano melodias romanticas, y de corazones rotos,pero tu , no decias nada, solo me mirabas y me regalabas una corta sonrisa, yo moria de miedo y de nervios, pues pensaba que la sorpresa era que me dejarías, que te irías con ella, no podia dejar de temblar, y tú lo notaste.

-**_ Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?_**

**_-No Terry, disculpa! (no sabía que inventar)-eeh, eeh, estoy un poco cansada, y esas melodias me ponen un poco melancólica._**

**_- jajaja!_**

_Después de un largo silencio, y al terminar de comer...._

_**_ Susana! ... Como te dije en mi nota_**!---( Nota?)----**_en estos ultimos meses, he tenido grandez logros en mi vida, solo que aun me faltan al-guunos por alcanza_**r, (tu tono me inquieto bastante), **_y eh decidido compartir contigo uno en especial que he logrado, quiero que sepas que estoy y estaré para ti en el momento en que me necesites, que cuentas conmigo, y que te aprecio mucho por lo que hiciste por mí _**,( Me aprecias?), y esta es la sorpresa, (mientras sacabas de un pequeño portafolios unos papeles que eran unos títulos de propiedad, en el cual estaba mi nombre Susana MArlowe como única dueña de una casa, alejada de broadway, en fin..mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, que aunque fue un poco desepcionante que en ese momento la sorpresa no fuera que pidieras mi mano, pero tambien fui muy feliz, porque te preocupabas por mi, y si para ti ese era un logro tuyo, yo lo celebraria con creces, pues era tu logro.

Despues me llevaste a conocerla, pero en el camino estabas muy pensativo, no quería imaginarme que estarías pensando, o en quien, traté de no pensar, y al llegar despues de un largo trayecto, vi la casa y me quedé asombrada por su belleza, que aunque no era muy grande la casa, para mí fué como si llegara al cielo, mí cielo, pues imaginé que sería nuestro hogar, tuyo y mío, me ayudaste a bajar y me llevaste cargando hasta la entrada, ya ahi nos esperaba una señora que se encargaría de atenderme y cuidarme, y cuando entramos, me senti como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas, jajaja, me sentaste en un sillón muy hermoso, todo estaba decorado muy a tu manera, muy discretos los colores, y para mí , era el cielo.

Al otro dia Mi madre estaba radiante de felicidad..

**_- Suusyy!!! Esta hermosa!!! y Somos las Dueñas!!, pero.... cuándo se casará contigo? _**

-**_ Madre! por favor, no quiero presionarlo, por favor, quiero que cuando me pida en matrimonio, lo haga por que me ama, yo se que asi será , me amará . Mira!, El hace todo esto por mí , por que me qui..._**....(En ese momento volví a mi realidad, recordé que en esa tarde me dijiste, -te aprecio mucho por lo que hiciste por mi-)

NO pude evitar sentir una punzada helada en mi pecho, al recordar esas palabras, volví a sentir que caía en el fondo de un precipicio, y ya no dije más, le pedi a la señora Rachel, que me llevara al jardín, mientras mi madre se paseaba por toda la casa, no importandole mucho que no terminara de decir lo que tenia que decir.

Y ahora poco a poco comienzo a entender las palabras de Karen pues semanas después.....

**_- Hola Susana_**! -me saludaste al entrar a la nueva casa, pues mi madre no quizo esperar más para mudarnos, y en esa misma tarde en que conoci la casa nos mudamos.

_ **_Teerryy! Cómo te fué el dia de hoy? Te extraño mucho, hace tres días que no venías!! _**

**_- Lo sé , tu sabes que pasado mañana comienza la gira y pues, ya te habia dicho que aun no nos decían a que lugar nos presentariamos primero! _**

**_- S , lo recuerdo! _**

**_- Pues hoy nos informaron al terminar la función, que .. ....iremos a Chicago! _**

Continuará.........

Jajajaja, crean que me esta costando un poco de trabajo inspirarme y regresar al tema que comenzé, jajaja pero de que comienzo a divagar, me sigo y me sigo, y cuando veo ya estoy en otro planeta, jajajajajaja, disculpenme si las he aburrido, pero es mi primer escrito, jajajaja, nunca lo habia hecho y siempre hay una primera vez, pues aki esta, lista para recibir sus comentarios, Gracias por sus Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 y Final. Gracias por leer

Nuevamente mis miedos regresaron, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, No pude evitar sentir las ganas de preguntarte, si la buscarías, pues.....se muy bien que morías por hacerlo, tu actitud fue diferente aquella noche, y yo no sabia como quitarme este dolor, asi que me despedi rápidamente de ti, y le pedí a mi madre que me llevara a mi cuarto, dejandote tan desconcertado como a mi madre, pero era tanta mi angustia que en ese momento no me importó nada, solo queria escapar de ahí. Ya no supe en que momento te fuiste, pero sabía que al día siguiente partirías en la noche, ese día no pude dormir, porque me imaginaba que llegando a Chicago la buscarías, que le pedirías que volvieran, pero tambien pensaba en que no seríaz capaz, que no me harías algo asi, y solo daba vueltas, asi que al amanecer me decidi a ir a buscarte, para confirmarte mi amor, para decirte que te esperaria con mucho amor.

Tu solo me sonreias, y me dijiste

**_-Susana, cuidate mucho, y sigue con tu rehabilitación, recuerda que...siempre te estaré agradecido_**-

Yo no pude evitar que la lagrimas se me salieran,,mientras me ofrecias un pañuelo, me dijiste que tenia que alegrarme de que estuvieran triunfando con la obra, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, te miraba preparar tus maletas, y vi que de un cajoncito de tu buro sacaste una cajita, era tan bonita y muy bien cuidada, me dio muchisima curiosidad, pues era muy bonita y la pusiste adentro de tu maleta, pero algo se te olvido del baño y olvidaste cerrar tu maleta, la dejaste entre abierta, en ese momento como pude me acerque y abri tu maleta, saque la cajita y la abri, solo pude ver un sobre que decia de remitente Candice White, de inmediato dejé todo como estaba, pero las manos me temblaban y el corazón me latia rápidamente, y me preguntaba, por qué te las llevabas, y peor aún, por qué las conservabas, en ese instante saliste, del baño, tenías el cabello un poco húmedo,tenias una fragancia, tan exquisita que........, en tus manos tenias un maletin, me miraste y me dijiste, que tenias que hacer unas compras pero que me llevarias primero a mi casa,yo solo admiraba tu hermosura mientras cerrabas tu maleta.

**_- Terry, ¿quieres pasar a desayunar?_**  
**_-No Susana, como te dije tengo que hacer algunas cosas mas._**  
**_-Esta bien, pero.... ¿puedo ir a despedirte a la estación?_**  
**_-¿ como regresarías?, ya será demasiado noche, mejor no, yo me despido ahora, y se que te dejo segura._**

**_-Terry!!!_**

**_-Bueno Susana, se que sabes bien que las giran son tardadas, y regresaremos en varias semanas, pero estaré pendiente de ti, nada te faltará._**

**-¡Me faltaras tu Terry! **_(Tapandose la boca con una mano, sonrojada y sin saber que más decir, él la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, y por unos segundos nadie dijo nada)_

**_-Si. pero por ahora es mejor que continues con lo que te he pedido _**

**_-Esta bien, gracias...._**

**_-Hasta pronto._**

Yo sentia morir, sabia que esa era la ultima vez que estaria tan cerca de ti.

Pasaron dos semanas, llegó una carta tuya donde me decias que estabas muy bien, que eras feliz por el éxito obtenido, y que esperabas que hiciera lo que me pediste, que cuando pudieras me escribirias, y me contaste que fue tanto el éxito, que hubo cambios y tuvieron que reacomodar el itinerario, pues se quedarían más tiempo en Chicago,...yo sentí que te perdería definitivamente, unos dias después salí al parque, mi madre me acompañaba pues, yo comenzaba a usar la protesis, ya estaba acostumbrandome a usarla, me senté en una banca, a esperar a mi madre que cruzó la calle para comprar unas flores, y de pronto, vi venir a ... Karen?.

-¿Que haces aqui Karen? No deberías estar en Chicago? (Karen se sorprendió al verla pero en seguida sus facciones cambiaron a una chica nada dulce y sarcástica)

-Ah, ¿qué no sabias que tenemos una semana de descanzo?, comenzó hace dos dias, pensé que tu amorcito te tenia bien informada, pero por lo visto, no se toma la molestia. (sonreía con algo de maldad)

(Susana arrugaba la falda de su vestido)

- ¿Por qué estan descanzando, una semana?

-Te contar "Susy" (esto ultimo con ironía), que debido al éxito de nuestras representaciones, nos han pedido que nos quedemos más tiempo en chicago, y Robert nos dio una semana para descanzar y hacer lo que queramos, y que si teniamos a alguien a quien visitar en Chicago, lo hicieramos, y yo tengo un dia aqui, vine a arreglar un asuntito, y a comprarme algo de ropa, tu sabes, las entrevistas, las fotos, todo lo que una estrella tiene que pasar.

-¿ Y Terry?

-Ah, Terry, pues el me comentó que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

-Algo importante,¿en Chicago?

(Karen estaba logrando lo que queria)

-A si es, al menos los dos, si tenemos a alguien a quien visitar en Chicago, y es una persona a la que queremos mucho.

(Susana se mordia el labio inferior, y bajo la mirada, no queria que Karen la viera a punto de llorar)

-Vamos Susana ¿que pasa?, yo pensé que te alegraba que nos fuera de maravilla, yo mañana me regreso a chicago en el primer tren, pues tambien quiero visitar a mi querida amiga.... yo creo que Terry, ya .....,pero no llores, (Sunsana volteó rapidamente a mirarla con espectativa)alegrate, se feliz, mira que Terry sabe aprovechar muy bien las oportunidades que le da la vida, aunque me sorprende que tanta hermosura que se carga el hombre, le falte de cerebro algunas veces.

- Por que dices eso Karen? (lo dijo cargada de ira)

-¡santo Dios!, jajaja, mira no diré mas, solo se que tenia que entregar algo a alguien, y le urgía mucho hacerlo, asi que cuando me entere de algo más, seré la primera en escribirte, como van las cosas por allá, ¿De acuerdo?

(Inmediatamente Karen salió casi corriendo de ahi sin darle tiempo a Susana a contestarle, quedandose helada con el pensamiento en Chicago)

en eso....

**_-Susana!!!, Suuusaaaannaaa!!!, pero que te pasa?, ¿que aquella mujer no era Karen Claise??_**

Pero Susana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.....

....Seguramente es la cajita que llevaba con todas esas cartas, no puede ser, Terry,¿ Por que?, Tenias que buscarla, no puedes ser!!!

En eso se echo a llorar...

-**_ Hija! pero.... ¿Qué te pasa, qué te dijo? ¡Dime Susy!, ¿que te vino a decir esa mujer? _**

**_-¡ Nada!, _-Hija mia dime que..!, -¡ Madre, he dicho que nada!!,¡Por favor llevame a casa, quiero estar sola!! _**

Mi madre no insistió mas, y me llevó a casa, al llegar a ella me encerré, y no pude evitar llorar, pero algo me hizo sentir que probablemente era una nueva oportunidad para mi, de reflexionar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero me rehusaba a aceptarlo, asi que decidi esperar, sabia que era lo mejor, esperar una explicación de él, o una carta o lo que fuera, no me dejaria envenenar por nada ni por nadie y menos por esa mujer.

Pasaron algunos dias y por el periodico sabia del exito que tuvieron en Chicago, me llego una carta tuya...

**_.....Hola Susana, espero te encuentres bien, no se si estes enterada del éxito que hemos tenido estos dias en Chicago, tambien espero que disfrutes tu casa, y ya sabes, que cuentas con el dinero que deje para que dispongas de el en lo que necesites, no dudes en hacerlo, recuerda que deseo tu bienestar, ¡ Me siento feliz!, todo marcha muy bien, espero poder escribirte pronto, cuidate mucho. _**

**_Terry_**

¿Te sientes Feliz? ... queria imaginarme que era por la obra, pero, no pude evitar imaginarme que ella tenía algo que ver en toda tu felicidad, sí, yo sabía que era por ella, lo único que podia hacer entonces, era sentirme feliz por que tu eras feliz, de algun modo, yo siempre te he amado, y comprendi que cada dia me sentía mejor, dia tras dia, semana tras semana, sentí nostalgia muchas veces de escuchar tu voz, de mirar tus ojos, de disfrutar de tu aroma, pero, solo me conformaba por recibir tus cartas que me escribías como cada quince días, en las que te noté muy diferente, tus palabras tenían un toque más alegre, yo me sentía tan confundida, pues no sabía si era por tus logros o por ella, pero si era por las dos cosas, pues lo celebraba, al no tenerte cerca me dí cuenta muy bien, que estando a mi lado, siempre estabas serio, tu mirada nostalgica, tu voz muy grave, nada alegre, como si estuvieras helado por dentro, no expresabas ningun tipo de alegria, pero en tus cartas siempre mensionabas tu alegria, creo que te invadia tanto que no pudiste evitar expresarlo**.**

Karen cumplió su promesa, pues me escribió ......

**_Susana. como te prometí aqui te envio los informes de tu querido, mejor dicho, de tu antigüo amor, yo sé muy bien qué me espera con Grandchester por hacer esto, pero si algo bueno tengo que hacer en esta vida, es ayudar a ese par de tortolos a estar juntos, como siempre debió ser, asi que te contaré que yo formé un buen plan para reencontrarlos, y dió resultado, ellos al mirarse de nuevo, no pudieron evitar hacerlo con amor, yo por lo mientras los observe y no pude dejar de sentir ganas de llorar, pues eso si es amor, núnca en mi vida hubiera imaginado que Grandchester tuviera una mirada tan llena de amor, para una mujer, asi que solo pude ver que corrieron a abrazarse, y lo unico que les dije fue, ¡Los dejo solitos! Tienen mucho que decirse, Si Susana, convencete de una vez que la felicidad de Terry no eres tu, tu solo le provocas tristeza, ¿Crees que nadie lo notaba?, Si en verdad eres una buena chica, dejalo ir, dejalo ser feliz, muy pronto regresaremos a Broadway, asi que, preparate, piensa bien lo que estas haciendo, no te aferres a alguien que núnca fué ni será tuyo, Terry merece ser feliz con la persona que ama, y desafortunadamente esa no eres tu, ellos se veian tan felices, que espero que ya no interfieras, y conformate con el cariño que te tienen, si, ella tambien te aprecia, por el hecho de que gracias a ti, Terry sigue vivo, ella es tan buena, que no te guarda ningun rencor por haberla separado de él, asi que de alguna manera, agradece que Candy no te odie._**

**_Karen_**

Esa carta en verdad, terminó matandome, pues confirmó todo lo que yo imaginé durante todos estos días, por fin tuviste el valor de decirme todo lo que sentías Karen, no pude evitar sentir odio hacia a ti, como pudiste, y Tu Terry, ¿Como pudiste?

(Susana ya no pudo pensar mas y por largo rato desahogó todo lo que tenía adentro, y solo le quedó por esperar a que él regresara)

Pasaron los dias y me escribiste, confirmando que en una semana regresarian, pero que tenías que hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, que esperara en casa tu regreso, y que siempre fuera fuerte, que todo lo que decidas será para el bien de los dos, que estabas enterado de lo que hizo Karen,´pero que ya te arreglarias con ella, y fue todo lo que escribiste, yo, yo no sabia ya que hacer, me senti desesperada, por un momento te odié, tanto, pero mi amor por ti es mas grande, que enseguida me arrepentí de odiarte, Terry,,,, te amo tanto, que sea lo que sea que hayas decidido, lo aceptaré, si es por tu felicidad, no me opondré mas.

Pues hoy que regresas, sé muy bien a que vienes, y se muy bien que vienes con ella, pues en el telegrama que enviaste, me lo confirmas, Terry, estoy ansiosa por verte, aunque sea por ultima vez, ahora que me he desahogado de todo, veo las cosas de otra manera, y gracias a Karen, tambien me di cuenta, que conmigo núnca serías feliz, ya estoy lista, pues en unos minutos llegarán, no sé que pueda decirme ella, y no sé que decirle, pues no se como decirle que no pude hacerte feliz.

(En ese momento Tocaron a la puerta, y desde su cuarto, desde su cama, Susana logro escuchar la voz de Terry saludar, y la dulce voz de Candy, decir, ¡Buenas Noches, ¿Podemos ver a Susana?)

Terry, se muy feliz, asi yo podré ser feliz tambien........

Y Asi es como Susana esperaba que fueran a su cuarto, sintiendo que todo lo que habia soñado, se quedaria solo en sueños, y que al final seria mejor para los dos, y que fuera lo que fuera, ella sería feliz mientras su gran amor sea Feliz.

Tal vez no es el final que se esperaba, pero yo solita me enrede, jajajaja, es primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo, espero su comprension, pero al fin me saque la espinita que tenia con Susana, aunque al final, logre a ke se resignara y tratara de encontrar de alguna manera el ser feliz, aun sin Terry, Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que mi cabezita loca tiene adentro, Gracias por la oportunidad que se nos da de compartir lo que imaginamos. Abrazos y mas abrazos a todos.


End file.
